Friendship
by dreamgirl108
Summary: Hinata was banished from her home and she trains to become stronger. Sasuke was back and trying to make a new start. Can they help each other?
1. Retrieve

Friendship

Retrieve

_**CLASH!**_

"Neji are you okay?" a blond ninja asked the Hyuga member.

"Hai!" Neji said breathing hard.

"Naruto! Now!" Sasuke shouted.

Yes the avenger was back, Naruto had finally been able to him back to Konoha after a long and destructive fight.

But now Team Kakashi, Team Gai and Team Asuma were stationed in different battlefields fighting one rogue ninja from a village. This was their mission to find add kill them, the teams were spilt up different members of a team were working with a different member from the other team.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he charged at the ninja in front of him.

He dodged it with ease and Naruto hit into a tree.

"Fuck." Naruto groaned.

"Sakura above you!" Lee said.

Sakura quickly turned to punch the ninja sending him flying into a tree.

"Mind Body Switch Technique." Ino said and Lee caught her body.

The jutsu didn't last long before Ino woke up, coughing out blood.

"It didn't work." she said shocked.

"Take this!" TenTen shouted as she threw her Fuma Shuriken at him.

"Choji stop him!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Human Bullet Tank!' he said as he rolled towards the man who was getting ready to dodge the on coming attack.

"Shadow possessed jutsu." Shikamaru said as he tried to immobilize him.

"How much further Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Soon there Kiba-kun." the lavender eyed ninja said.

"Lets hurry they might not hold out an longer." Shino said.

"Hai." Kiba and Hinata said together and Akamaru barked in agreement.

The members of Team Kurenai picked up speed. They were sent by Tsunade as back up for the others each of tjem having to go and help a team. What surprised Kiba and Shino was Hinata and how she looked after she was banished from the Hyuga household after the fight with Pain and they haven't seen her in a whole year. Their shy team member now out of her jacket and baggy pants, now wore a black vest, with a black tight fitting long pants and black knee high boots that covered her toes. She wore fishnet fingerless gloves that you could only see the tips of them on her upper arms because of her pure black fingerless ones that covered them. Her black forehead protector was now worn around her waist with the leaf sign resting on her right hip with a sword that hung from her back and her long indigo just the same as they last saw it maybe a little longer.

"Pathetic." The ninja said to Sakura.

Sakura, Lee and Ino were panting hard, the girls teeth were gritted together while Lee's mouth was in a thin line.

"You never stood a chance against me." the man said before he charge towards them.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba said and the man went flying back.

"Kiba." Lee said.

Kiba looked back at them and grin and Akamaru turned back and barked.

"Reinforcement?" the ninja asked smirking.

Kiba turned to face him and growled.

"Bastard." he said getting into his fighting stance.

"Be careful Kiba he's strong." Sakura said.

Kiba just nodded his head.

"Choji!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Is that all you have?" The ninja asked with a smile.

He did a couple of hand signs and blew fire out of his mouth.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru shouted as he tried to get away from the flames.

"Bug Sphere." a calm voice said.

TenTen, Choji and Shikamaru were surrounded by bugs.

"Shino." TenTen said.

"What?" the rogue ninja exclaimed as he flew back from the shield and threw a kunai which fell to the ground.

"You won't be able to get through. Why? It's impenetrable." Shino said.

"Why you son of a bitch."

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned.

The three of Neji, Naruto and Sasuke were out of chakra. The rogue ninja on front of them smirked before he ran towards them.

DIE!" he shouted.

_**CRACK!**_

"W-What?" The ninja cried stopping dead in his tracks.

The others were watching to see who it was, when the smoke cleared, Sasuke Naruto and Neji stared in shock.

"Hinata!" Naruto called.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji said.

"Hinata get out of here! You're no match for him." Naruto said.

Hinata turned her head to look at them before she turned it back to the ninja who was laughing and stared at her skeptically.

"You're being told to ?he jokingly asked her.

Hinata didn't say anything she got into her fighting stance.

"I won't let you hurt them." she said.

"You're choice." he said running towards her but Hinata didn't move.

The others stared at the two of them.

"Get out of the way Hinata!" Naruto shouted again.

Once he was close enough Hinata moved, with one swift movement she hit him in the chest.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed.

Hinata turned her body and kicked him sending him to the other side of the forest.

"You pussy." the ninja said charging at Hinata who either dodged his attacks are landing one of her Gentle Fist on his body.

_He's strong. _Kiba thought wiping blood from his mouth and making a hand sign.

"Human Beast clone."

"You're no match for me." the ninja said.

He jumped up in the air and landed a few feet away from a punch Sakura projected at him.

"But all of us together." Ino started.

"Will be enough." Lee finished.

"Damn it." Shikamaru started hiding behind a tree.

"Hahaha! You can't hide from me." the ninja laughed.

"What's the plan?" TenTen asked.

"We need a diversion." Shino said.

"I'll do it." Choji offered.

"Ok. But be careful." Shikamaru cautioned.

Choji nodded and stepped out."You're fighting alone?" he asked.

"Super Open Hand Slap."

"Bitch!" the man said coming up behind Hinata.

Hinata gasped as she turned around and was met with a punch in her face sending her flying back and rolling on the ground.

"HINATA-SAMA!" Neji shouted.

Hinata got up and wiped the blood away from her face and saw him forming hand signs.

"Cave In Jutsu!" he said and rocks came from the ground and he pushed then at Hinata.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho."

A glow came from her palms and streams of chakra appeared as she spun in a circle smashing the rocks to pieces.

The ninja gritted his teeth.

"Why won't you die?" he asked her.

Hinata eyes turned cold.

Because you called me _weak!_" She said running towards him infusing her palms with more chakra trying to hit him.

He stopped her left hand from landing an attack on him, he looked down at Hinata and chuckle at her attempted to free herself but stopped when Hinata looked up at him with her own smirk on her face.

"HAAAAA!" Hinata screamed as she came from out of the tree.

"Wh-What?" the ninja asked as he turned around and the Hinata he was holding disappeared a poof of smoke and kick landed in his face sending him back.

Hinata brought down her palm that had chakra covered swirling around it like a flame made contacted with the ground and chakra spouted up from the ground like fireworks and rubble flying everywhere. She smirked when she heard the ninja screamed.

Naruto gulped as he and the others looked at the scene.

"When did Hinata get so strong?" he asked no one.

Hinata heard heavy breathing and saw the ninja walking out bloodied and holding his arm before he stared at her.

"I'm going to get you for that." he said and charged at her.

Hinata straightened up, closed her eyes and reached back and grabbed her sword, when he was close enough her eyes flashed open her Byakugan activated again looking deadly, she pulled her sword right out and aimed at his stomach with her Shugohakke swirling around the blade.

"What?" the ninja asked as he tried to move.

Shikamaru smirked.

"You fell into our trap." Shino said.

"TenTen! Choji! Now!" Skikamaru commanded.

"Fireball jutsu!" Tenten shouted.

"Cannon ball!" Choji said rolling the man into the bug ditch Shino dug.

"AHHHHHH" he shouted.

They all looked down in the hole for a moment.

"We should get to the others." TenTen said.

They nodded and disappeared.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee said kicking the ninja backward.

"Mind Control jutsu." Ino said and the ninja stopped moving.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru attacked the Ninja and sent him flying.

"Saskura!" Ino shouted back in her body.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasukra screamed punching the ninja in the stomach using her Cherry Blossom Impact sending him to the ground with a crack.

"We better find the others." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Lee said as they disappeared also.

He was coughing up blood and holding his stomach. He had done Hinata some damage but not without getting hurt in the process, she was good he could give her that, if he didn't get her sword away from her he would have more serious wonds than he already had.

"Bitch." he coughed out.

Hinata was breathing heavy, she had a kunai wond to her left arm and blood running down her face.

_I have to use it. _she thought.

Folding her fists and gathering the last of her chakra around them she created two lions.

"Gentle Step. Two Lion Fist!" she said running towards him trying to land an attack with her palms or feet.

He tried to stab her with a kunai but she flips backwards away from him, being naturally flexible made it easy.

"You're not getting away." he said and charged at her.

Hinata palmed him in the stomach hearing him cry out in pain before she striked all of his chakra points. When she landed the final blow to his heart and kicked him back picking up her sword and twirling it a few times before she threw it with precise aim landing it his stomach and pinning him to a tree.

"Damn you...biitch." he said before he died.

Hinata walked over to him and took her sword out before sheling it.

"HINATA!" Kiba shouted coming into view with the others behind him.

Before Hinata could blink twice he was in front of her.

"Oh Kiba-kun." she said.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine." she said.

Sakura healed the wounds she had anyway while the others helped the guys out.

"There." she said.

"Thanks Saskura-chan." Hinata said turning her head to smile at the medic-nin before looking up at the moon.

"It's late." TenTen said looking up also.

"We better set up camp for the night." Neji said.

Hinata sat under a tree cleaning her sword, while the others were either setting up tents, talking or making dinner.

"Dinner's done." Ino said.

Hinata sheilded her sword before going over to them, everyone got their share. After dinner everyone talked about today before geting ready for bed.

"I'm goin to bed. Goodnight." Hinata said getting up and going to the girls' tent.

"We all shoud get some rest." Lee said.

They all nodded before going to their respectful tents.


	2. Training

Training

The Konoha 12 as it was now made their was back home at top speed.

"Home straight ahead!" Naruto sad, seeing the Hokage's mountain. "Time for ramen!"

"You idiot we have to report to Tsunade-sama first." Sakura said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah."

"The mission was a success." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" they all answered.

Her eyes turned to Hinata.

"How was it Hinata?" she asked the girl.

The shy Kunochi smiled.

"It was fine." she replied.

Tsunade smiled. She remembered after Hinata was banished from her home, she came to her asking her for someone to help her train she could still remember her words.

Flashback:

"_Why do you want to go out to train in the Hidden Waterfall Village?" Tsunade asked her._

"_I want to train there because I want to become strong for myself and my village, mentally and physically." Hinata answered._

_But Hinata-" she was cut off._

"_No! My village comes before me and I want to prove to myself that I'm worth fighting for it." she says._

_Tsunade had no choice but to let her go._

"_Alright." she said._

_Hinata smiled as she hugged her, before running off to tell Kurenai and pack up._

End Flashback

"That's good." she told her,

Her attention was turned to everyone else in the room.

"You're all dismissed." she said.

They bowed before they left.

"Well we'll see you guys later." TenTen said as she Neji and Lee headed into the forest for some training.

"We have to get to the hospital Sakura." Ino said.

"Oh yeah." Sakura said remembering before running off with Ino.

"I'm going to go look at the clouds." Shikamaru said.

"I'm going home." Choji said.

"Let's go train Akamaru." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'll train also." Shino said.

""Aren't you coming Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Ano. I'm going to see Kurenai-sensei." she said.

"Ok." Kiba said before he turned his gaze to Sasuke and Naruto.

"You guys want to train?" Kiba asked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Bye Hinata." Naruto called.

"Bye." Hinata said softly before she ran off to find Kurenai.

"Hello sensei." Hinata said when she saw Kurenai sitting in front of her garden holding her baby boy. Her teacher and practically surrogate mother smiled at her swaying her child in her arms.

"Hinata. You're back." she said.

Hinata sat next to her.

"I've missed you." Kurenai told her.

Hinata blushed and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Me too." she said. She looked at her sensei baby boy.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Of course." she said. "Asu look it's your big sister."

Hinata blushed as she took the little boy in her arms, he opened his eyes and looked at her before he smiled and gently tugged at her hair.

Hinata smiled in returned and giggled when she heard Asu laughing. Kurenai watched them as Hinata played all day with Asu until he fell asleep in her arms.

"You hungry Hinata?" she asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Let's get something to eat." she said walking into the house and Hinata followed.

"Dude you're like Hinata." Kiba said to Sasuke.

"Teme it's time to go." Naruto called.

It was night time and Sasuke was still at it.

"You guys go ahead I'm staying." he told them.

"Stubborn bastard." Naruto muttered turning around and walking home with the others.

Hinata was walking through the forest when she heard a thumping sound curious of who would be training this late-even though she does it sometimes-she went and look only to see Sasuke, shirt off and training. She watched him until he falls to the ground breathing heavy with his eyes closed.

She approach him slowly almost silently.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

Hinata sat next to him.

"I used to come here every night and watch the stars." she told him softly.

"Hn." he answered.

"Why are you training so late?" she asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at her and tell her a piece of his mind, but she was looking at him, he watched her as she stared at the moon and stars and they reflect on her eyes.

"You're eyes are slightly lavender." he said.

She looks at him a light blush on her face.

"Thank you." she says.

Sasuke turns his gaze upwards and looks at the stars.

"Why do you come all the way out her just to look at some stupid stars?" he asked her.

"I like it out here, when I was younger coming here always use to make me feel better." she answers.

They stay quiet for awhile just watching the stars until they realized how late it was.

"I better get going before Kurenai-sensei starts looking for me." Hinata said getting up.

Sasuke follow suit pulling on his shirt.

"I'll walk you." he said.

"Thank you." she told him.

While walking Sasuke got curious.

"Why don't you live with your family?" he asked.

Hinata stiffened.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want too." he told her.

Hinata relaxed but didn't look at him.

"They banished me." she said.

Sasuke stares at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wasn't strong enough to be heir or even a shonibi." she says.

"They're idiots." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter anymore." she tells him.

They stop in front of Kurenai house.

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun." she tells him.

"Hn." he says before he turns around to go to his aparment.

Hinata walks in.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata turned and blushed.

"Sasuke-kun offered to walk me home." the blue haired ninja said poking her fingers together.

Kurenai just stared at her but then smiled.

"It's ok Hinata." Kurenai said before she walked back into her room.

Hinata let out a sigh before she headed to her room and laid in her bed. Tomorrow she had training she need her rest.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted waving at his teammate when he saw her running towards them.

When she got there everyone was there.

"We're all training together today." Sakura said.

Hinata just made an 'o' with her lips.

"So who wants to spar first?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was sitting down with her team just watching everyone else.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru said sitting down next to her.

Hinata giggled.

"Naruto it's the girls turn to spar this time we did it last time remeber." Kiba said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I forgot about that." he said grinning.

"Are we going one on one or in teams?" Hinata asked.

"Which one do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked.

"One on one." Tenten said and Ino and Hinata agreed.

"But how are you going to decide who goes up against who?" Neji said.

"A game of rock paper scissors." Lee said.

Sasuke and Neji facepalmed while, Shikamaru, and the girls let out a set of groans.

"Idiot." Neji said.

"Let's just do it." Ino said.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura all put their fist into a circle.

"Rock Paper Scissors." the four girls said.

Sakura got rock and Hinata got paper and Tenten got rock and Ino got scissors.

"So Hinata vs Sakura, and Tenten vs Ino." Kiba said.

"Can we go first Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded while the others cleared the area.

"The person that is left standing wins." Naruto said.

The girls nodded and got into their fighting positions. Sakura started off a little different she ran towards Hinata with a kunai aiming at her throat. Hinata bend back dodging the attack and kicked Sakura backwards into the tree smashing it.

Hinata looked up from her croching position to see a log in the place where Sakura was and saw Sakura standing up a little further back.

_Straight forward attacks won't work against her. _Sakura thought. _But..._

Sakura punched the ground and rocks went flying, when everything cleared up Hinata was standing with not a scratch on her body.

Hinata made some hand seals.

"Water Mist Jutsu." she whispered.

A thick mist appeared around the battle field there were footsteps being heard but no one knew from whom.

_Shit I can't see anything! __S_akura thought.

"Hell Yeah!" Saskura screamed as she punched Hinata in the face but she just turned into water.

"Hi." Hinata said as she took the medic-nin by surprised kicking her in the stomach sending her back.

"Sorry Hinata I'm not going to fall for that." Sakura said coming up behind Hinata to punch her.

Hinata eyes opened wide from the force of the punch and she kept herself from hitting the ground flipping back landing on her feet. The mist had cleard and now everyone could see what was happening on the field.

"HA!" Sasukra grunted when she tried to punch Hinata who blocked her attack. Hinata ducked down and spin kicked Sakura.

Sakura stopped her foot and threw Hinata into the lake.

"Water bomb jutsu!" Hinata said.

The water started started spouting up forming bomds and hitting the ground as Sasukra tried to dodge all of them, Hinata took this as her chance jumped on the bombs before she drew her sword and aimed it at her head. Sakura barely dodged jumped apart and tried to catch their breath, Hinata smiled at Sakura and the pinkette smiled back, before she charged at her in hand to hand watched as Sakura and Hinata went head to head no weapons, just fists, palms and feet. Sakura swung a kick at Hinata but she ducked, fliiping Sakura over she striked each of her chakra points ending the match. Hinata helped Sakura up and helped her sit down, it was Ino and Tenten's match now.

"Let's do this." Tenten said pulling out her scroll.

Ino smirked. Ino made the first move running towards Tenten and kicked her, Tenten matched her movement.

"Nah-ah." Tenten smirked jumping away from her and throwing three kunai her way.

Ino dodge them before running straight at her and punched her in the stomach which knocked the air out of Tenten and she staggered back.

"Twin Rising Dragons." Tenten said as she jumped up into it throwing all her weapons at Ino.

Ino dodge them before appearing behind TenTen kicking her to the ground.

_She dodges all my weapons and I can't get a hit on her. _Tenten thought.

She rolled on her side getting away from a kick Ino had landed. Ino turned and chraged at her punch for punch kick for kick. The others watched with interest at the match it looked like if it was going to last longer then the first one. Ino seemed to be having the upper hand but Tenten wasn't giving up yet. Tenten did an around the world kick sending Ino into a tree, before she ran towards her and punched her in the face. She gasped when Ino held her hand and twisted it, she let out a strangle groan. Ino poushed Tenten onto the nearest tree with a kunai to her throat.

"I win." she said.

Tenten grinned and Ino released her walking back to the others with Tenten behind to sit down with them.

"That was a workout." Ino said.

"Yep." Tenten agreed.

"I'm up for some ramen." Naruto said.

"We could all use soemthing to eat." Sakura said.

"Let's go." the hyperactive blond ninja said running through the forest.

The others sighed he was never going to change.

"Hinata-chan you were awesome outhere." Naruto said slurping down his ramen.

"Yeah I didn't know you could use water release." Sakura said.

"My teacher taught me." Hinata said looking down blushing at the attention.

"Somethings never change." Kiba said referring to Hinata's blushing face.

"Kiba-kun!" she shouted.

Kiba burst into laughter at her outburst.

"You should see your face." he teased which only made the girl go redder if that was possible.

Hinata looked down but slowly looked up to see Sasuke staring at her, she looked at him for a moment before she lowered her gaze again smiling.


	3. Mission Part 1

Mission Part 1

"This mission is an B-rank mission." Tsunade said looking at the three ninja's in front of her.

"You are guarding Miki of Kumegakure back to her village. It is B-rank because there are people after her which is why it is your job to protect her." the Hokage said.

"Hn." Sasuke said not really caring.

"Aww we're just protecting a chick I thought this was going to be a fun mission baa-chan." Naruto whined.

"Stop your whining Naruto! It's giving me a headache!" Tsunade shouted at the blond before she sighed.

Hinata giggled.

"You are supposed to head out in the next hour. Dismissed." she commanded.

They were walking through the forest, Naruto was bored out of his mind, Sasuke found the silence comfortable and Hinata and Miki were walking just a little bit behind them.

"So why are ninjas after you Miki-san?" Hinata asked.

"Oh well I'm from the Irichi Clan and our clan are masters at blacksmithing and using our weapons to make jutsus more dangerous. So maybe the ninjas after me wants our weapons or something." the girl said.

"All of this for a bunch of weapons?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh yeah. That's kind of it." she said a bit nervously.

Sasuke just stared at her before turning around doing nothing but walking straight ahead.

"He doesn't like me." .

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered.

She searched the forest, her field of vision greater that Neji's seeing 100 meters more.

"There's spot at 9:00 with a river nearby." she's says.

"Ok let's go." Sasuke said.

Naruto bent down for a second and looked at Miki.

"Hop on so we can get there faster." he says.

Miki nods her head and gets on Naruto's back before they started jumping through the forest. When they reached the spot Hinata was talking about they set up camp and Hinata started to make dinner. Dinner finished and Naruto and Miki had seconds telling Hinata that heard food was the best they ever tasted.

"So I'm how old are you?" Miki asked Sasuke.

"Seventeen." he said curtly.

"Oh so do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Sasuke glared at her.

"No I even if I had or wanted one it wouldn't be you." he said getting up and walking into the forest.

Hinata got up and followed him catching up to him in a couple of seconds.

"You didn't have to be that mean to her." she said.

Sasuke gives her a look that says I don't give a fuck before turning back to look at nothing but darkness. Hinata sighed.

"She only wanted to get to know you better you know." she said to him.

"She's annoying just like most girls and I hate them." he told her.

"So I'm annoying and you hate me too?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Actually you were the only girl I could stand you weren't loud or stupid and wasn't into me since you like the dobe back there." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together.

"I don't like Naruto-kun like that anymore." she admitted.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Really what changed?" he asked.

"Everything." she said.

Sasuke was about to ask more when a loud explosion was heard and they both turned their head back to the camp sight.

"Ninja." Hinata said her Byakugan activated.

Both Sasuke and her headed back to the camp sight at full speed.

"There are about twenty of them and one has Miki captive."

Miki kicked the ninja in his stomach and he staggered back in surprised.

"You brat!" he said running at her.

Hinata leaped off a branch turning in the air before catching Miki and rolling on the ground a few feet away from the ninja. Hinata let go of her and stood up looking at the man in front of her.

"Stay here." Hinata said jumping closer to the man.

A ninja was stabbed in the back by Sasuke's sword and the man dropped right in front of Naruto.

"Thanks man.' he said.

Sasuke just grunted in response.

"They waiting until the two of you left before they attacked. They concealed their chakra pretty well." Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned he did not like that these ninjas could fool both his Sharigan and Hinata's Byakugan.

Hinata had just moved out of the way of an oncoming attack from the ninja in front of her, she had taken out a five of them already.

"You're good." the woman said.

Hinata rolled her eyes she knew how this would be.

_You're good but I'm better._

The woman was smirking at her before she ran towards her aiming her sword at her stomach, Hinata blocked it and kicked her away from her and Miki.

"I won't let you take her." Hinata said.

"But how can you stop me if you can't see." the woman said spraying something in Hinata's eyes and running towards Miki but Hinata stopped her with her eyes slightly red.

"I did not appreciated that." she hissed before the woman was giving a precise blow to her heart by Hinata's gentle fist.

Sasuke sliced another ninja in his stomach and he kicked another one in his stomach before doing a Chidori Sharp Spear to stab him and another ninja in the heart.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said hitting a man straight in the stomach.

"You insolent dick!" a ninja said running towards him.

Naruto blocked a punch and kicked before delivering his own set of attacks punching him twice and kicking him sending him to the ground.

There was a scream and grunting and they turned their eyes to where Hinata and Miki was and saw that the ninja had pinned Hinata to a tree and another one had picked Miki up flying into the air.

Hinata struggled to get free of the ninja holding her down.

"Don't worry you'll die a quick death." she said.

The lavender eyed kunoichi smiled.

"Sorry to disappointed you. But I'm smarter than you assume." she said before the woman could react her head was gone in one clean sweep.

"Hinata!" Naruto called.

Hinata gritted her teeth as the ninja took off in the air.

_No you don't. _she hissed to herself.

Sending rope from her glove into the air coated with her chakra she catches the ninja pulling her back down. The ninja being surprised let Miki go, Miki screamed but Naruto caught her. Hinata swung the rope around making the woman hit into a tree before falling to the ground. The woman made a sign before there was another explosion.

"Fuck!" Sasuke said.

Hinata was coughing trying to get the smoke out of her lungs. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the ninja nor Miki.

"Shit." Naruto cursed punching the ground.

"She's probably long gone by now." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked around and by the tree she slammed the ninja into was drops of her blood.

"Maybe not." she said smudging her right hand with her own blood and making some hand signs and slamming her palm to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she said and there was a growl emitted from the wolf that appeared from the smoke.

"Hey Aki I need a favor. See that blood over there I need you to sniff out the owner." she said.

The wolf did as Hinata asked before she growled again heading in the northern direction and the three ninjas followed after.

The woman through Miki into a cell and looked the door.

"Don't worry we won't do nothing bad to yoou once the girl comes." the woman said before she walked off smiling.

_Wy does she want Hinata-chan? _Miko thought.

Aki barked stopping right away and Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke did the same looking around for anything suspicious.

"What is it girl?" Hinata asked.

The wolf growled this time an crouched down, then Hinata sensed it.

"Get back!" she ordered and they did as she said.

When they were far away the ground caved in.

"A trap." she gasped.

"Now how are we going to get to Miki?" Naruto asked.

"We'll just have to find another way." Sasuke said.

"Aki can you pick up another scent?" Hinata asked the grey wolf.

Aki sniffed around before she barked and started running off in another direction.

"There coming. The trap was set off." a man said, he was big tall and muscular.

The woman smiled.

"Good once she gets here everything will go as plan,. She'll tell us everything we want to know." she said.

"And the others?" another man asked he was shorter that the first but his physique was the same.

"We kill them jus like her when we're finish." she said with a sinister smile.

"Should we welcome them?" the first man asked.

"Be my guest just don't hurt the girl too much do what you want with the other two." she said.

The men got up and cracked their knuckles.

"Our pleasure." the first one said.

They were close to the hideout it was longer route but it did the job, they stopped a few meters back.

"Thanks Aki. I call you when I need you." Hinata said to the wolf.

The wolf barked in agreement before it disappeared in a poof of smoke/

"Ok so what's the plan." Hinata asked.

"We'll have to becareful we're in their territory so they have an advantage." Sasuke said.

"You're smart but too bad that's not going to save you." a deep voice said.

They all looked in the direction.

"Explosion.!" the man next to him said.

Everything went up in flames.


	4. Mission Part 2

Mission Part 2

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Hinata shouted and a gush of water came from her mouth outing the fire.

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata landed on their feet on the ground a few feet away from the two male ninjas.

"Nothing less from Master Yumi." the tallest of the two chuckled.

Hinata chuckled.

"How do you know my master." she hissed.

"Who doesn't know that bitch?" the man countered.

Hinata drew her sword.

"Water Dance Blade." Hinata said as she swiped her sword and water came from the blade slicing everything in it's path.

The two ninjas dodge that attack.

"No wonder they say she's the best she ever had. You really are talented with a sword and water jutsus." the other one said.

"Cut the crap. What are you doing with Miki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that girl. She was just bait to get the Hyuga here." the first one said.

Hinata threw her sword like a boomerang scattering the two ninjas and catching her sword back.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"That's simple really. We want you to take us to Yumi." he said.

"Like I'll ever do that." Hinata kissed.

"If you want that girl you will." one of them threatened.

"Hinata, Naruto go. I'll take care of these two." Sasuke said.

Both of them nodded their heads once before taking off.

"No you don't." one of the two ninjas said charging at Hinata.

Using his sword Sasuke cuts the man off from injuring Hinata.

"I'm your opponent not her." he said.

The ninja smirked.

"Have a soft spot for her have you?" he teased.

Sasuke glared at him.

"That's none of your business." he said.

"Let's finish him off." the other male said.

Sasuke smirked he was finally going to have some fun.

* * *

><p>The man groaned as he was jabbed in the chest my Hinata's Gentle Fist, and Naruto kicked another into the wall.<p>

"Hinata let's go." Naruto said.

"Hai." the bluenette answered running after him.

Hinata took out her sword slicing anyone that stood in their path to Miki and the leader of the scheme.

"Stop right there if you don't want to see her die." a threatening voice said.

Naruto and Hinata stopped in their spots as they came face to face with a woman holding Miki by her neck.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun!" she said relieved and terrified at the same time.

Hinata stepped forwards.

"One more step and I break her neck.' the woman said again.

She slightly twisted Miki's neck and the girl groaned in pain.

"Let her go!" Hinata commanded. "Let her go and do whatever you want with me." she bargained.

The woman smiled.

"Glad you see things my way." she said

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hinata. You're not going to give in and we're going to Miki-chan out of here alive." he said glaring at the woman.

"Naruto-kun." was all Hinata could say.

"So touching. But you're not in any position to say such things." the woman said smiling. "Make a decision girl, her time is running out."

Hinata looked at both Naruto and then at Miki and the woman.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

The woman smiled and Naruto just stood there with his mouth opened.

"But I can't do either." she said before she mood faster then any of them have ever seen.

The woman staggered back letting go of Miki as one of her hands were sliced of by Hinata's blade.

"Go with Naruto-kun and get out of here." Hinata ordered.

Miki nodded her head and did as Hinata asked.

"Hinata." Naruto said.

"Go! She's our priority not me." Hinata said smiling at the two of them. "I can handle myself."

Naruto nodded taking Miki and getting out of there, Hinata turned back to the woman.

"Your pretty damn sure of yourself if you can still stand before me. But you were train from Master Yumi so that should be expectable." she said.

Hinata glared.

"What do you want with my master?' she asked.

The woman smirked.

"She's the key to taking over this horrid place we have for a home." the woman said.

Hinata swiped at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She's a powerful woman, She even made a disgrace like you better." she mocked.

Hinata jumped kicked her into a wall pinning her there by her sword.

The woman smirked.

"Hit a nerve?" she asked smiling wider now.

"Say one more thing and I'll chop your head of without a second thought." Hinata threatened.

"Do it. They are more of us looking for your master." she said.

Hinata took the woman by her shirt collar and threw her to the other side of the room before dropping to the ground.

"Did you really think I was helpless even if you cut off my arm?" the woman asked grinning.

Hinata glared at the woman letting go of her side to see blood on her hands.

* * *

><p>"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"In there." Naruto said.

"What you left her in there alone?" the raven asked.

"She said to! We have to get her home. Hinata said she'll catch up with us later." Naruto said jumping through the trees.

Sasuke looked back to where Naruto came from before following him.

* * *

><p>"Impressive." the woman said stalking Hinata.<p>

Hinata got up she was really bloody now, this woman chakra was off the chain, she had to get rid of another one of her body parts if she was going to have a chance at beating her.

"What's wrong all that talk you had before gone now." she teased.

Hinata activated her Byakugan checking the woman's tenketsu, looking at how her chakra was flowing, smiling when she found something that might just help her win. Hinata got in her Gentle Fist stance.

"I'll be sure to tell Yumi when we're using her body in the Resurrection Ritual, that she trained you well." she said.

Just as she said that she stopped walking.

"What?" she said really confused.

Hinata ran towards her with chakra flowing through her fingertips stabbing her in her pressure points.

"2 palms…four palms…8 palms…16 palms…30 palms…64 palms!" Hinata said successfully getting all her points.

"Suiton; Suihachi." Hinata said as water came from her palm smashing the woman into a wall.

"I can't move." the lady said.

The building started to crumble.

"What's happening?" she asked the woman.

"I guess you're going to die with me." she told Hinata.

Hinata kept searching for an exit.

"It's no use, there is no way out." she said.

A rock dropped from the ceiling and Hinata looked up, before everything fell.

* * *

><p>"We're near my home." Miki said.<p>

The sun was nearly up in the sky, day break was few ahours ago.

"And Hinata hasn't reached us yet." Naruto said concerned.

"You guys worry to much." a voice sid.

They all stopped and turned around to see Hinata behind them smiling.

"See Naruto-kun I'm fine." she said.

"No you're not you're wounded." Sasuke said.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine before we get back to the village." Hinata said smiling at him.

"Ok. Let's go." Naruto said headed towards the village.

When they got to Kumegakure, they went straight to Miki's home. When the door opened a beautiful woman came out and hugged Miki.

"Mom. I'm fine. Thses ninjas brought me back.

Miki's mom looked at them.

"Arigoto." she said.

Hinata bowed.

"You're welcome." she said.

"Please come in." she said.

"No we should be getting back." Sasuke said.

"Just stay here and rest awhile." Miki's mom urged.

"Come on teme it would be rude not to accept her offer." naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Thank you very much." Hinata said on behalf of the two boys.

The lady smiled at them.

"Honey we have guests." she said going back into the house.

"Hinata-chan. Let's get you cleaned up." Miki said leading the shy kunoichi to her room.

Sasuke and naruto walked in and just sat in the living room, Naruto stomach growled and Sasuke rolling his eyes, he just wanted to get out of this damn village.

* * *

><p>"Come back soon." Miki shouted as she waved to them as they left the village.<p>

"Alright. See you again!" naruto said waving back widly.

Sasuke had his hands folded with a scowl on his face and Hinata was smiling.

"Can we go home now?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure teme." Naruto said marching off.

Sasuke sighed as he walked slowly behind the dobe with Hinata walking at his side.

"I can't wait to get back home." she whispered.

Sasuke looked over at her for a second before they eyes met and he turned back around when they heard naruto's voice.

"Hey guys will you hurry up?" the blond asked.

"Hn."Sasuke said.

Hinata giggled at the two of them, this was going to be a fun trip back home.


	5. Answers

Answers

Hinata was confused, thoroughly confused, why did they want her master? What was this Resurrection Ritual? Why her master of all people did they want?

"HINATA!" Kiba called to the kunoichi.

Hinata looked down at him.

"Hello Kiba-kun." she said.

Kiba gave her a worried look.

'"Hinata what's wrong?" he asked.

The blue haired girl shook her head.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh well come on. It's lunch time." he said.

Hinata jumped off the tree where she was sitting on.

"Ok. I'm kinda hungry." she said.

The two friends walked in the direction of the Barbe-Q for some meat and saw everyone there.

"Yo!" Kiba greeted.

"Hello." Hinata said.

"Hey!" the others greeted back.

"Hina come sit with us." TenTen suggested.

Hinata nodded before she slid in next to Tenten before ordering something to eat.

They were just staring at her and she just didn't seem to notice.

"She's so depressed." Ino commented.

Hinata head snapped up at the comment.

"I'm not depressed!" she exclaimed. "I'm just worried." she whispered.

"Yea. I'll feel the same way if I didn't know what they hell was going on." Sakura stated.

There was a howl coming from outside, and Hinata shot up from her seat to check it out, with the others tailing behind her. When she got outside she saw a large russet wolf as big as Akamaru waiting.

"Ki." she said completely shocked.

Ki turned around waving his tail before looking at Hinata before running off, off of her instincts Hinata quickly followed. She hopped on his back holding on tightly as Ki jumped on the top of a rooftop before taking off at high speed. Leaving the others there to watch.

* * *

><p>"Ki…why did you come for me? Is something wrong with master?" Hinata asked gripping the wolf's fur tighter.<p>

Ki whined as he continued to jump from tree to tree, something tugged at her heart and she hoped that no one had gotten to her master as yet.

* * *

><p>"Where is Hinata?" Tsunade asked.<p>

"She just took off on a big wolf." Kiba said.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Sakura asked.

"No. You wouldn't find her. She needs to do this." Tsunade said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Master!" Hinata shouted.<p>

The said woman turned to the call of her pupil with a smile on her face. Hinata jumped off Ki and ran towards the woman and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, Hina-hime. I missed you too." she said a smile gracing her lips and a small giggle escaping them.

"Come on let's get you dry and something to drink." Yumi said pulling her inside.

"Master." Hinata said.

"Hm." Yumi answered while taking a sip of her tea.

"There are some people after you…they want to use your body in a Resurrection Ritual. Why?" Hinata asked.

Yumi looked at her pupil and sighed.

"Guess I have to tell you."

"Long ago when I was young there was a prophecy about a child in my village and the child was me." Yumi started.

Hinata just stared at her.

"It was said that I had enormous power and my ability to control chakra was great." she paused. "They said I was born for something great, but then something terrible happened and I had to leave, I was just a young woman. Someone had poison me and tried to kidnapped me for the same Resurrection Ritual, but I escaped and came her so I guessed someone is trying to do it again, but they don't know where I am and they tried to use you to find me." she said.

Hinata looked at her for a long while.

"What do they want to do with you if they complete it." and when Hinata said 'if' she meant a big 'IF'.

"That's all I know Hina-hime." Yumi said.

"Master…" she trailed off.

Her master hugged her.

"It will be fine. Now get back I'm sure your friends are worried about you since you just took off." Yumi teased her.

Hinata blushed, getting up and heading over to Ki.

"Bye master." she said before getting onto the wolf and riding back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

><p>Ki kneeled down at the gates and Hinata got off ruffling his fur and kissed his nose.<p>

"Bye boy. Nice seeing you again." she murmured against his nose.

Ki gave a loud bark before running off again, Hinata watched him until he was out of sight.

"We thought that you'd stay the whole day." Sasuke voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see him there with a small smile.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." she greeted.

"Hn." he said turning around and started to walk away slowly telling her to follow.

Hinata did walking behind him until they were at one of the training grounds and Sasuke sat down next and she sat down next to him.

They sat in silence, but it wasn't awkward it was nice and comfortable, Hinata looked at him and he looked back at her as if reading each other minds not speaking because it seemed they didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking.

Hinata moved closer to him unconsciously but it didn't seem to bother Sasuke. He reached towards her as if it was a normal thing to do and he pulled her down rolling her over to stare at the stars.

"They relax you don't they." he said.

Hinata just stared up at the stars above them.

"They're free not a worry in the world and I like to pretend I'm like that for a while in my own world." she whispered but she knew that the Uchiha heard her.

"Never thought of them like that." he murmured.

Hinata smiled.

"It makes them special." she said.

Hinata yawned.

"Want to go back?" the raven asked her.

Hinata shook her head.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep then." she said.

Sasuke stared at her and she stared back silently communicating again, before Sasuke turned around again and laid on his side, Hinata smiled at him before she turned on her side also.

"Goodnight Sasuke." she murmured closing her eyes and letting sleep take her, under the stars.

* * *

><p>"Hinata." Tsunade said.<p>

The blue haired girl stared at the Hokage.

"Yes. Hokage-sama." she answered.

"Does she know?" she asked.

"Yes. She knows, but master doesn't know what will come of it." Hinata said.

Tsunade took everything Hinata said into consideration before she locked gaze with Yumi's pupil once more.

"Hinata, this may be hard for you but i want you to stay out of this for now." she said.

Hinata eyes opened wide.

"But why?" she asked.

"It's just better." she answered.

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but Tsunade cut her off again.

"Your dismissed." she said.

Hinata closed her mouth and her eyes narrowed, she bowed.

"Hai Hokage-sama." she replied before she left.

When Hinata left, Tsunade sighed, she wondered wht she did was the best thing,knowing Hinata and how close she and Yumi was the first sign of trouble and Hinata would be gone after her master at all cost.

_I just hope she'll stay put for as long as she can. _the Hokage thought. _I just let her with more questions and she'll want answers to them._

* * *

><p>Hinata was walking her head deep in thought she didn't even realize when she ended up in the forest, she bit her thumb and smeared it over her righ hand before doing some hand signs and slamming her palm in the ground, when the smoke cleared her favorite wolf appeared and she smiled.<p>

"Hey Ami." she whispered.

The wolf came over to her and rubbed it head against her face begging for her to pet her and Hinata did it without hesitation. They stayed like that for awhile until Hinata fell asleep using Ami as her pillow. When Hinata woke up again she was in her bedroom and Ami was laying at her bed side, she groaned and got up and ventured outside into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Finally awake." Kurenai said with Asu in her arms, smiling at the girl.

Hinata shrugged it off as she got a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"I heard what the Hokage told you." Kurenai said.

Hinata looked at her but sad nothing, she didn't know what to say but she knew exactly what she will do if anything happened to her master. Kill them all.


End file.
